grifballfandomcom-20200213-history
Grifball: Double Agent 3
Double Agent 3 is the final part of Grifball: Double Agent. Characters *Brash *Coach *Commissioner *Flynt *Grif *Rookie *Tank Synopsis Stu Stuman of UNSN reports that BosaNova Bosses's victory over Team Slipspace was the shortest game in the League's history and that the organization might want to pay their rookies more money if they want to recover from the loss. Rookie cheers for Stuman's opinion about the rookies being paid more and then he point out that how terrible Slipspace played. Flynt and Coach point out that they played terrible because they were down two players. Tank comments that he thinks there was only one man who looked like two men. Flynt tries to explain that Tank doesn't have a double vision and that Tank is only confused because both the Commissioner and Rookie's agent look similar and both act like jerks. Rookie leaves after the comment about his agent remind Rookie that he needs to call Brash. Tank then insist that he saw double on the court. Frustrated Flynt tells that he saw two player with the same uniform. Tank says that Flynt is lying to him, because he is dying from a disease he read about on the internet. Flynt then takes Tank over to a set of mirrors to teach Tank that there is nothing physically wrong with him. Meanwhile, Rookie has been trying to call his agent all morning, but his agent isn't answering his phone. After Rookie comments that the big negotiation with the Commissioner is in a hour, Flynt comes over and suggests that Rookie represent himself. Rookie snidely comments that if he could represent himself, then he wouldn't be on such a lousy team. After the rest Slipspace stares at Rookie in disbelief, he says "no offense". Flynt sarcastically asks why anyone would be offended by Rookie's comment. Rookie then begins to beg Flynt to help him with the negotiation, because Rookie is scared of the Commissioner. Flynt comes up with an idea, and then tells Tank that he needs help carrying something. Rookie meets the Commissioner for the negotiation. The Commissioner says he has heard rumors that Rookie's agent dropped him for another client. Rookie claims that isn't true and then lies that his agent is in the hallway. The Commissioner then walks towards the hallway and stops in front of a full-size mirror being held up by Flynt and Tank. The Commissioner then begins to debate with his replection while under the impression that he is talking to Brash. After the Commission gives Rookie a great deal, Rookie tries to run out of the room before the Commission realizes the trick, but he instead runs into the mirror. The Commissioner believes that that Brash was killed when Rookie shattered the mirror. Rookie calls Brash to tell him that he got a great deal. Brash apologizes to Rookie for dropping him for a "new superstar client" and then hangs up the video phone. It is then revealed that the new client is Grif who is intrigued by idea of the agent making him a lot of money for very little work. Trivia The side screens of the UNSN newsroom shows clips from Rules of the Game and Red vs. Blue: Revelation Chapter 10 and Chapter 19. External Link Halo Waypoint Grifball: "Double Agent" 3 Video Category:Grifball Mini-Series Category:Double Agent